


It’s A Date

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fondness, Lucifer is a good wingman, Lucifer is soft, Mazikeen is trying, wing preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: In which Lucifer needs help preening, Mazikeen is smitten and Lord Beelzebub is secretly soft for their favorite demons.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	It’s A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a very big fan of Lucifer and Good Omens crossover fics, but I have yet to find any shipping Lucifer’s two right hand demons so I am here to indulge myself and make it a thing.

Mazikeen had been at Lucifer’s side since the day she was created. She had been his partner, his lover, his friend and his enemy over the many years she had been in existence. It was why he was so poor at keeping secrets from her, he had always trusted her- at least, until they had come up on Earth. He had began to change then, starting with learning about humanity and feelings and every disgusting emotion that came along with it. Truly, she hardly recognized him over the decade they spent together on the surface. He had grown softer, more loving as he fell in love with Chloe. He had become Trixie’s step father almost legally now, having proposed to Chloe properly and even moved in to a nice house just outside of L.A. It had her wishing for something similar, though she didn’t truly know if she was wired for that level of loving.

Which was why she was unsure of the feeling that blossomed in her chest when she watched Lord Beelzebub, the prince of Hell and Lucifer’s second in command, pull their jet black hair up into a messy bun and start preening Lucifer’s messy set of wings. The image alone had surprised her, in all her time in Hell and on Earth Lucifer had hated having his wings touched. Yet now, he was completely at ease and slumped in a dining room chair backwards so his bare back was exposed to the prince. Beelzebub was even exasperated at their King, grumbling as they slid their black claws carefully along the rows of feathers to assess the damage. The sight was soft, too soft to be between two of the most powerful demons in existence, yet here it was regardless.

“I don’t even know how yourz get zo bad, thiz iz getting ridiculouzz.” The prince was scolding, almost motherly in their tone, and Lucifer just scoffed and leaned over the back of the chair further. Total, complete trust. Mazikeen had to remember to close her mouth. She leaned over the kitchen table quietly and watched Beelzebub’s body language, seeing how they relaxed as they worked. Their fingers were nimble, carefully straightening out the last of the feather’s before going back through the primaries to help break open the pin feathers. It was almost like they had been doing this for eons- perhaps they had?

“I don’t know why you always get so offended when you preen me, I’d much rather just cut them off again and not deal with the mess. Linda would be angry though, and she is not a woman I want angry with me or she may try to have me change a diaper again.” Lucifer had not changed in his detestment for young children, even now that Charlie was potty training. Beelzebub had found it endearing, having a secret soft spot for young children. It was why there were scarcely any children in Hell. 

“Changing diaperz would be good for you, you’re already a decent uncle. Flex your wing- there.” They plucked a broken feather from the base and hummed softly, Lucifer not even flinching from the tug. Mazikeen had heard rumors that Beelzebub had once had the best voice in heaven, but when they fell they had never sang again. Now, she was wondering if it was true. Had Lucifer heard them sing? Would she ever get to? The intimacy between friends here, she was envious of it. Perhaps, a bit envious too that Lucifer was the one to have those fingers in his wings. Mazikeen knew they would feel amazing petting her head. Lucifer looked her way and smirked a bit, his confident and knowing eyes catching the way she was watching the two of them. He hadn’t been the only one to notice Mazikeen was getting a bit nesty in her time on Earth, Linda had been trying to set her up on dates only weeks after Eve had left. They had all fallen through, none of the women or men able to keep up with Mazikeen’s bounty hunting lifestyle. He turned back to look out the room’s window as Beelzebub worked and mused aloud, “So, Beelzy-“, he ignored the distained grunt they made at the nickname, “You seeing anyone these days?”

Beelzebub snorted softly and sat back, admiring their handiwork on half of Lucifer’s wing, “No, not zince Dagon. I did officiate her wedding a few hundred years ago though, zhe and Uriel make a much better pair.” If the prince was hoping the couple would have a kid or two for them to spoil, well, they didn’t say it aloud.

Mazikeen just found herself grinning though, a sly look on her face as she piped up, “Then, perhaps when you’re done, we could go get dinner.”

Beelzebub quirked a brow and looked over at her, pretending to not notice how Lucifer was beaming with pride that Mazikeen had finally chimed in, “You’re zeriouz?” They hadn’t been asked on a date in centuries, hadn’t really given a partnership much thought. Dagon had endearingly called them emotionally constipated, and they knew they personally struggled to show emotions properly sometimes. 

Mazikeen knew all of this though, knew the risks to asking out Lucifer’s oldest friend but was willing to take the chance, and just hummed thoughtfully, “Finish him up, I’ll make a reservation.” Usually, force or seduction would get her what she wanted in restaurants or on cases since demonic miracles had never been something she could use, but tonight she would do it the human way and she would do it _right._

Beelzebub gave her a small smile and then shrugged, going back to finishing up the rest of Lucifer’s wing before Chloe could come back with Trixie, “Alright, it’z a date.”

Mazikeen couldn’t help but puff up her chest at the words as she pulled her phone from her pocket and headed out of the room to make a call, _It’s a date!_


End file.
